Lions and Dragons
by Immortal Elf
Summary: Novel 2 in the Raven Chronicles. After an eventful year in which she found new love, was reunited with her father and learned old friendships endure, Judy returns for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Once again she is faced with new challenges and dangers as she learns to cope with her developing gift. As if passing NEWTs wasn't challenging enough...
1. Prologue

**The Raven Chronicles: Lions and Dragons**

 **Prologue**

Lupin stood in front of Dumbledore's office, staring at the wooden door with the brass knocker. He'd returned to Hogwarts on the Headmaster's request. He'd been quite surprised when the owl came with a letter from Dumbledore requesting his presence today, August 24th at 16:00.

The school year had not started yet and the castle was almost deserted. There were no teachers present. Only Filch roamed the corridors with his cat Mrs. Norris, probably preparing the classrooms for the beginning of the school year. He'd greeted him in the Entrance Hall, but Filch had only nodded as if Lupin had never left the castle. To be honest, Lupin also felt at home despite having resigned from his teaching position a few months before. He was glad that despite of everything Hogwarts was still a place he felt welcome. He took the brass knocker and knocked it twice against the solid wood. Dumbledore's voice followed immediately and asked him to enter the room.

The Headmaster sat in his high backed chair, behind his desk which was overflowing with parchments and quills. He smiled as Lupin entered the room, beckoning him to take a seat as he looked at him over his half-moon spectacles. He wore a long dark robe, almost black, which Lupin found odd. Dumbledore usually wore lighter and brighter robes.

'Thank you for coming, Remus,' Dumbledore said as Lupin sat down. 'I'm sorry my request was so short notice and secretive.'

'That's quite all right,' said Lupin quickly. 'Though I must admit I am curious for the reason of my visit.'

'I'm sure you are,' Dumbledore picked up a tea pot, 'Tea?' He asked, not waiting for an answer as he already poured both of them a cup. Lupin observed him carefully, noticing a slight tremor in his hand.

'Are you all right, sir?'

'What?' Dumbledore looked at him, confused. 'Oh yes, quite all right. I just…well…you see I have been thinking about this for some time. Whether to do this or not, and when, and who to ask…'

'I'm afraid I don't understand…'

'Do you believe he's back, Remus?' Dumbledore met his eyes. 'Voldemort…do you believe Pettigrew was indeed reunited with his former master? As Professor Trelawney foretold?'

'To be honest…I haven't really thought…haven't allowed myself to think…' Lupin picked up his teacup and took a sip, his own hands now showing a tremor. 'He might have been, Albus.' Dumbledore observed him for a moment. Then, Lupin nodded.

'So do I…' the Headmaster said heavily. 'I mean, I haven't found any proof of it yet…but I do fear Pettigrew has found him again. At least what is left of him after all these years…but, even if he is not yet at his full strength I think we should at least prepare in case he does return fully… '

'You mean, like we did last time?' asked Lupin interested. Dumbledore nodded. 'We lost half of our people last time…'

'Yes,' Dumbledore sighed. 'We will need to find new allies.'

'I can try and ask around… Carefully of course.' Lupin added, realizing all too well how cautious he had to be.

'Numbers alone…will not save us.' Dumbledore folded his hands in front of his lips. 'Have you heard from Sirius?'

'A little,' Lupin said. 'Enough to know he is safe.'

'There is something I need to tell you, Remus,' Dumbledore chose his words carefully. 'Something Sirius must never know.' Lupin looked at him, confused. 'About Briana.'

'Briana?' Lupin asked confused.

'You must swear to never tell Sirius about this,' Dumbledore pressed. 'It is vital that you don't.' Lupin hesitated, torn between his curiosity and his loyalty to his friend. Finally, though with a pain in his heart, he nodded. 'Briana did not die because of Sirius…she died because of me…because of what I asked of her.'

'What did you ask of her?' Lupin asked, forcing himself to stay calm.

'I asked her to infiltrate the Death Eaters.'

'You did what?!' Lupin jumped out of his chair.

'I knew Voldemort would be tempted to use her Sight. Briana pretended to join the Death Eaters in secret.' Dumbledore explained.

'But how?' asked Lupin confused. 'How did she manage to keep this a secret from us? From Sirius?'

'She used a Time Turner. That is why none of you knew she was gone.' Lupin paced the room, doing his utmost to control his breathing. But his fists were clenched. 'I truly am sorry,-'

'He blames himself for her death…' he said, his voice strained. 'I watched my friend turn from a care free man to an overly concerned father…fourteen years, Albus. Fourteen years! He deserves,-'

'You swore!' said Dumbledore as he now quickly rose from his chair.

'I don't care what I said. Sirius deserves the truth!' Lupin retorted. 'And so does Judy. Merlin's beard she lost her mother, he lost his love because of,-'

'Judy knows,' Dumbledore cut across him. 'I told her last year.'

'You told her? Why would you…' Lupin fell quiet. He looked at Dumbledore in disbelief and shook his head. 'You can't,' he said hoarsely, walking back to his chair and sitting down as his heart sank and his knees gave in. 'You can't, please. She can't control it. She still has nightmares about…' he broke off, resting his head in his hands.

'It is developing isn't it?' Dumbledore asked, unable to hide his hope. 'She doesn't See the past anymore does she?'

Lupin looked at him, pleadingly. 'It's shifting from past to present and future. She Sees things just before they are about to happen now. But she can't…you can't ask her.'

'How is she coping?' asked Dumbledore interested. 'It's not draining her as much as it used to is it?'

'A nap is usually sufficient,' Lupin said, staring at the parchments on the desk. 'There has to be another way.'

'We need her, Remus.' Dumbledore sat down again as well. 'If there is going to be another war, we need her Sight to win it. Perhaps she has a different role to fulfill than Briana, her gifts are developing differently after all, but she must join our fight. If she can See Voldemorts plans…'

'This is why I can't tell Sirius, isn't it?' Lupin asked. 'You never asked him with Briana, because you knew he never would have let her fight. And If I tell him the truth now he will never let Judy play her part either. Even without the truth about Briana he will not be easy to convince.'

'I was hoping you might help me with that...' said Dumbledore carefully.

'What about Judy? You said you told her about Briana, but have you asked her about this?'

'I have,' Dumbledore said, folding his hands and contemplating his words. 'I promise I will not ask anything from her that she cannot handle. But she said she will do it, as soon as she learns to control her gift.'

'She's only sixteen...' Lupin pleaded. 'You cannot expect her to do this.'

'Not yet,' agreed Dumbledore. 'But she is starting her final year at Hogwarts. And Briana wasn't that much older when,-'

'Briana died!' Lupin snapped, unable to hide his emotions.

'There are things we can do, Remus,' said Dumbledore carefully. 'Things she can learn to prepare herself.'

'You do not really believe Trelawney can help her with her Sight, do you?' asked Lupin in disbelief.

'She doesn't need help with her Sight,' said Dumbledore quickly. 'From what you just told me her body and mind are already learning how to cope with its aftermath.' He paused for a moment. 'She needs to learn how to protect herself from Death Eaters...and most importantly from him...'

'Occlumency?' asked Lupin doing his utmost to control his emotions. 'There is one teacher here who has mastered it...'

'Severus is our only option,' Dumbledore affirmed, observing Lupin over his half moon spectacles. 'And the only person I trust with this information and this task.'

'With all do respect...Sirius will kill you when he finds out.'

'Sirius only needs to agree to let Judy join the Order,' the Headmaster explained. 'We cannot tell him more or,-'

'He will find out the truth about Briana,' Lupin sighed. He picked up his cup of tea and drained it, hissing as the hot liquid burned his tongue. 'We should wait for the right moment,' said Lupin, thinking. 'I will tell him when I see him face to face. We can't risk putting anything concerning this in writing.'

'I agree,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'However, she needs to start preparing as soon as possible. I can ask Severus to start with her this school year.'

'Are you certain we can trust him?' asked Lupin, not convinced. 'He hates Sirius and he's expressed his dislike for her more than once...'

'I would trust him with my life, Remus,' he said in earnest.

Lupin eyed him for a moment. 'All right,' he said in defeat. 'I suppose the sooner she starts, the better.' He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 'Now, about my task...'


	2. Chapter 1: The Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 1**

 **The Quidditch World Cup**

Judy lay on a soft mattress, staring at the ceiling, her hands folded on her belly. She'd taken a nap that afternoon, as she grew tired of waiting for the match to finally begin. Tonks, who was usually chaotic and tardy, had been so excited about today that they'd arrived early that morning, hours before the match. Their tent was set up within minutes of course, since Tonks was of age and allowed to use magic out of school.

'What about this one?' Tonks asked, walking toward Judy's bed, her face white with green clovers painted on it. Her hair was parted in the middle, with one white and one green side.

'Just as perfect as the five versions you already showed me,' Judy said, rolling her eyes.

'Jude!' Tonks exclaimed. 'This is serious! It is our first and possibly only time at the Quidditch World Cup. And should they lose then it will be the only time we'll support the Irish this tournament.'

'I'm sorry,' Judy sighed as she sat up. 'I just can't help but think about how he's doing.'

'Which one of them?' asked Tonks, sitting down on the bed. Judy only shrugged as Tonks put her arm around her and pulled her close. 'Both I presume?' Judy lay her head on her cousin's shoulder. 'Which one do you want to talk about first?'

'Padfoot hasn't written me since my Birthday,' said Judy, deciding it was only fair to start with her closest family member.

'He's on the run, Jude,' said Tonks reassuringly. 'It took him a while to write you that first letter. I am sure he will write you as soon as he finds the time. Besides, it might be better for both your safety if he doesn't write to you often. His letters may be intercepted by the Ministry...or Death Eaters. You want him to be safe, don't you?'

'Of course I do,' said Judy quickly. 'I just thought...I don't know, I just expected...I expected it to be different.'

Tonks pulled back and met her eyes. 'You expected to have your dad back,' she said with a small smile.

'Very bloody naive of me, right?' Judy said, a bit angry with herself.

'Only a little,' said Tonks gently. 'But you looked forward to this for over twelve years. Of course you expected to get him back.'

'I just miss him,' said Judy. 'I mean, I know I have Remus and I love him more than anything. But...but...'

'It's not the same, I know.' Tonks said, in understanding.

Judy met her eyes. 'He loves you too, you know.' Tonks' eyes widened and her cheeks turned scarlet. 'Come on Dora, you know he does. And I know you love him too.'

'Well...it's complicated Jude. I mean, after what happened with you...I am not sure he has forgiven me.' said Tonks.

'He's forgiven you,' said Judy with a smile. 'I saw how he looked at you on my Birthday...'

Tonks got up and walked around the bed. She took Judy's long dark hair. 'How about a herringbone braid? You don't want to keep it loose today. It might get windy up the stands.'

'A herringbone is fine,' said Judy, allowing her cousin to change the subject.

'Now,' Tonks said as she took a brush from nearby and started brushing her hair. 'What about Charlie?'

'Charlie?' Judy smiled as she touched the red dragon blood coral and the silver locket on the single silver chain around her neck. 'What about him?'

'Is he going to be here? Does he know you will be?' asked Tonks interested as she divided Judy's hair in two.

'Yes, he's here and he knows I am here too,' said Judy amused.

'And have you two figured out when you are going to meet up?' asked Tonks excited as she started on Judy's herringbone.

'Not really,' said Judy regrettably. 'He'll be here with his family, so I can't visit him. And he can't sneak away without them noticing.'

'So...are you saying the two of you aren't going to see each other at all?' asked Tonks in disbelief. 'You have to be joking,' she said as she continued braiding Judy's hair. 'You two haven't seen each other in months and now you're finally on the same side of the ocean and camping on the same grounds and you are not even going to see him?' She took an elastic from nearby and finished the braid.

'Dora,' Judy turned around. 'In case you have forgotten. This is supposed to be a secret remember?'

'I remember,' she said dismissively. 'But he's your boyfriend. He's saved your live more times than I can count. You owe him a kiss.'

'But...how Dora?'

'You know what,' she got up and walked across the room. 'I'll figure something out.'

'Dora! Where are you going?!' Judy exclaimed as Tonks halted at the exit.

'Don't worry about me. You get ready for the game, I will be back in about an hour,' she cast Judy a grin before turning on her heel and disappearing from view.

'Dora!' Judy called after her once more in a desperate attempt to stop her cousin from doing anything foolish. She knew her attempt was in vain however, having known Tonks for years and watching her follow through on a ridiculous plan on more than one occasion. Then again those ridiculous plans did leave her with the best memories of their shared years at Hogwarts.

Judy smiled as she walked to the improvised vanity table in the right corner, made out of a rickety table and chair and with a mirror hovering above it. She took a small sponge and dipped it in the green face paint, dabbing it on her cheek to make a four leave clover. She wasn't as talented as Tonks when it came to hair and make up of course, something she'd accepted years ago to save herself from the frustration it would cause otherwise.

After she'd finished her face paint and put on a green and white headband, she left the tent and noticed it was already dusk. The humid summer air enveloped her like a warm blanket and she could feel the anticipation of the upcoming match vibrating through the air. All around the camp site magic was performed and colorfoul bursts of stars and fireworks adorned the sky. Judy overheard a couple of Aurors, walking by and shaking their heads, thankful for all the spells they'd performed to cloak the site from Muggle eyes and ears.

Judy looked at the woods keeping the stadium from view, feeling a little tense, as Tonks still hadn't returned from her visit to the Weasleys' tent. Apart from worrying about what her cousin had done to attempt and contact Charlie, she was starting to feel a little anxious that she might not return in time. Darkness was now overtaking the sky and Judy was certain it wouldn't take much longer before the game started.

'Merlin's beard!' Judy startled as suddenly a salesman Apparated right beside her. He carried a tray with rosettes, with the same colours as the Irish and the Bulgarian Quidditch team. Judy bought two white and green ones for her and Tonks and two Omnioculars since they had tickets for one of the upper stands and she wanted to make sure they saw as much as possible.

'Wotcher!' Judy again startled as Tonks turned up beside her.

'Merlin's soggy,-' Judy broke off as a booming gong sounded. Suddenly green and red lanterns blazed into life in the surrounding trees, lighting a path toward the Quidditch pitch.

'Finally!' Tonks grinned at Judy, hooking her arm in hers and leading her toward the woods.

'Here,' Judy put a green and white rosette on Tonks' chest. 'Thought you could use some more colour,' she smiled at her cousin. 'And because I know you enjoy watching those Irish hunks up close...' she handed her an Omniocular.

'I would truly be lost without you,' Tonks smiled at her as she pulled her along the lantern-lit trail. 'And talking about hunks...I found Charlie.'

'You did?' Judy smiled at her hopefully.

'Do you see that hill?' Tonks asked as she pointed to their left to a hill, barely visible through the trees, with a beautiful willow tree on the top. 'He's meeting you there, after the match.'

'You couldn't have picked a spot more out of sight?' Judy asked nervously. 'Everyone will see us there!'

'Everyone will be celebrating their team's victory...or morn their team's defeat,' Tonks said reassuringly. 'Besides, I thought it should be somewhere romantic. You two haven't spent any time alone yet.'

'Dora! You are not implying,-'

'No of course not!' Tonks retorted. 'I will use the most nasty spell I can think of if he tries that!... I just mean that you two need a place to talk and enjoy each other's company. Merlin knows when you two will see each other again.'

'I can't believe he'll be in Romania again in a few days,' Judy said disappointed as they followed the stream of witches and wizards toward the stadium.

'I don't know how you do it, Jude,' said Tonks gently. 'It must be difficult having an ocean and half a continent separating you.'

Judy shrugged. 'I don't know. It is sometimes,' said Judy honestly. 'But even if he lived down the street I wouldn't be able to see him...'

'You know, you are of age now..,' Tonks offered.

'Yes, but we can't tell anyone Dora. They will know we started this when I wasn't...' Judy explained. 'Lupin will kill him and his Mum...'

'And that's not even thinking of Padfoot...' Tonks added, using Sirius' alias in case some one overheard.

'Merlin's beard...I forgot about him,' said Judy, worried. 'I think he would do even worse things...he still sees me as a four year old...'

'Well, we will deal with that when the time comes,' said Tonks, as they emerged from the woods and looked upon the large golden stadium. 'First, Quidditch!' She grinned as she sped up her space and pulled Judy along to the nearest entrance.

* * *

Judy leaned against the Willow tree, rubbing her bare arms as a cold breeze blew past her. The camp site below was adorned with green lights. All around people were celebrating the Irish victory. Even some of the Bulgarian supporters joined in the festivities, as they'd rather celebrate than mourn their team's defeat.

She didn't move as she heard his footsteps, approaching her in the grass. Somehow she recognized his steps, from the weight pressing on the grass, the rhythm of his footsteps, the sound of his steady breathing...Judy smiled as he put his arms around her from behind.

'You're late,' she smiled as she placed her hands over his.

'I couldn't leave the celebration early,' Charlie apologized, before kissing the tip of her ear. 'My father insisted I'd stay for at least one Firewhisky, before taking a stroll to get some fresh air. I'm sorry, love.'

'Is that what this is?' Judy asked amused as she turned around in his embrace. 'Some fresh air?' She arched an eyebrow. Charlie only smiled before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. Judy couldn't stop her lips from curling up in a smile as she felt his love warming her heart. It seemed an eternity before they finally stopped for air.

'I've missed you,' Charlie smiled at her as he caressed her long ebony hair. Judy had undid the herringbone braid before their meeting, knowing he preferred her hair loose. Their eyes locked as they exchanged a content smile.

'I've missed you too,' she said, placing her hands on his muscled arms and wishing she'd never have to leave his embrace.

'Thank Merlin for Nymphadora,' Charlie smiled at her. 'I can't believe we decided on not meeting tonight.'

'I know,' Judy said, unable to keep herself from turning around and looking at the camp site. 'Are you sure they're not suspicious?'

'Fred had a few Butterbeers when I left,' Charlie said, locking his hands on her abdomen. 'I think he is too elated to notice I've left.'

'I'm worried about him,' said Judy honestly. 'I know he loves me as a friend but,-'

'Yes, I've noticed it too,' said Charlie in a heavy voice. 'He is my brother,-'

'He is my best friend,' Judy added, squeezing his hands. 'Charlie, how...'

'We can't love,' he walked around her and stopped in front of her. 'You know we can't.'

'It's not fair,' she bit back her tears. 'Having to keep this a secret.'

'I know,' Charlie said, rubbing away an unchecked tear from her cheek. 'I'm sorry you've had to add us to your list.'

'I'm not,' she said. 'No matter how much I hate having to do this in secret, I'm not sorry.' Charlie smiled as he leaned in and caught her lips in another kiss. Judy placed her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips and held her tightly.

Judy closed her eyes, savouring the touch of his lips and his hands, registering every single second of their embrace. Her body tingled, her heart warmed, making her forget about her cold bare arms.

 _Until, suddenly...her eyes flew open as she felt the cold sting in her heart...but instead of seeing Charlie she saw, all too clearly, a dark sky broken only by the green light of the Dark Mark in the sky._

Judy pulled back with a quick intake of air. 'What's wrong?' Charlie looked at her confused.

'Death Eaters,' Judy said as the image faded. 'Charlie, you have to get back to your family.'

'Jude, what-?'

'My visions, they've shifted...I See the future now, the close future...Charlie, something bad is about to happen. You need to go back to your family.'

'And leave you?!' he asked taken aback. 'Never.'

'Ginny needs you', Judy said, looking straight into his eyes. 'She needs you to survive.' Charlie only took a moment before grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

'Fine, but I will take you back to Tonks on my way there.' He said, pulling Judy down the hill with him, her feet racing to keep up with his pace. She couldn't help but think on their escape from the Burrow the year before, running toward the orchard to have some privacy. Charlie held her hand tightly, making sure she wouldn't let go as he ran down toward the camping site. Several people looked after them as they sprinted through the tents, though no one found it suspicious in light of the celebrations all around the camp site.

Judy nearly faltered as Charlie suddenly stopped. 'Tonks!' he yelled at the top of his lungs. She quickly emerged in her bright pink pajamas from the purple tent, a confused look on her face. 'Judy,' he cast her a worried glance.

'I'll be fine,' she reassured him. 'Your family needs you.'

He gave her a quick kiss. 'Take care of her, Tonks,' he said, caressing Judy's cheek before turning on his heel and running away.

'Ok...' Tonks said confused. 'Mind telling me what that was all about?'

'Death Eaters' Judy said, as she entered their tent. 'Take only what you need Dora. It's will start any minute now...'

'You Saw them?' Tonks asked as she followed her inside. She tapped her head with her wand and her outfit changed to a pair of dark blue jeans, a pink blouse and a purple jacket. Judy noticed however that her hair had turned a pale brown, showing her cousin's worries.

'Yes,' said Judy, grabbing her wand and flinging her purse around her shoulder. 'I want to fight, Dora,'

'Excuse me?' said Tonks, taken aback. 'Judy, we need to Apparate,-'

'We might save lives,' Judy retorted. 'I am not afraid.'

'You are not an Auror yet,' Tonks retorted. 'Besides Remus will kill me,-'

'He will never know, please Dora,' Judy pleaded.

'No,' she said with no room for argument. 'You just turned seventeen. I can't let you fight. We have to get away,-' A sudden scream made both of them startle. The singing and celebrations outside had come to an abrupt halt it seemed, and more screams now erupted from the camping grounds.

Judy and Tonks rushed outside, halting at the front of the tent as they were nearly run over by a group of people.

'Merlin's beard,' Tonks quickly took Judy's hand as they saw a dark crowd of wizards marching across the field. High above them, floating along in mid-air, four struggling figures were being contorted in grotesque shapes. The screaming grew louder as more wizards and witches joined the dark group.

'There are so many, Dora,' Judy said, her hand already on her wand.

'Run!' Tonks said a she moved forward. 'Now!' She said pulling Judy along as several people joined them, frantically trying to get away from the dark group approaching them.

'Dora!' Judy staggered behind her cousin on the uneven ground, her fingers slipping from Tonks' grasp.

'Hold on!' Tonks called over her shoulder as their fingers already lost touch. 'Keep up, Jude!'

Judy quickened her pace, as Tonks' dark brown coupe disappeared amongst the crowd. 'Dora!' She called as she twisted her ankle on a small bump and fell on the solid ground. She screamed as her wrist made an angle it never made before and took the fetus position to protect herself from the feet landing around her. She waited for the group of witches and wizards to pass before getting to her feet. She immediately looked in the direction she last saw her cousin, only to discover she was nowhere to be found.

'Oh no,' Judy sighed, cradling her wrist in her hand. She looked down and saw to her relief that her wand still stuck in her pocket. 'Dora!' She called as another flock of people ran past her, one wizard bumping in to her and making her scream as her wrist made another twist. 'Merlin's soggy,' she bit her lip as she followed the general direction of the crowd, remembering she was trying to get away from the approaching group of dark wizards. 'Dora!' she attempted again, running as fast as her feet could take. 'Dora!'

'Judy!' She flinched as an arm interlocked with hers. Fred smiled at her, before his look turned grave. 'What's wrong?'

'I think I broke my wrist,' Judy explained as they sped along. 'And I lost Dora,' she added miserably.

'Come with us,' George offered as he appeared on her other side, with Ginny by his side. Judy smiled as she saw the youngest Weasley was being guided to safety.

'I can't. I have to find her,' Judy said, with no room for argument.

'But Jude!' Fred protested. 'We can't leave you here.'

'You need to look after Ginny,' she said, casting a meaningful glance. Fred looked at her, torn. 'Fred, I'll be fine,' she assured him. 'Look after your sister.'

'Judy,' Ginny pleaded. 'Please, we can take you with us.'

'I'm sorry, Gin. I have to find Dora. I can't leave without her.' Judy apologized.

'OK, if you insist,' George tightened his hold on his sister's hand as he too had heard Judy's words and knew their meaning.

'Be careful. Good luck, gorgeous,' Fred said affectionately as he followed George and Ginny through the crowd.

Judy made a turn and started to run back across the camping ground. Dodging several running people and wincing as some of them accidentally hit her wrist. 'Dora!' she yelled at the top of her lungs as she desperately looked around at the several tents, hoping against hope that her cousin would emerge. 'Dora, please!' She yelled, not having Seen anything about her cousin, but fearing for her life nonetheless.

'Judy!' She turned on her heel and saw Bill and Charlie running toward her. 'Love, what are you doing here?' Charlie drew her in his embrace, making her scream as he crushed her wrist. 'What's wrong?' he asked confused.

'I broke it,' Judy offered as she held up her wrist. 'And I can't find Dora, Charlie. I lost her in the crowd. I've looked, but I can't find her,' she said, trying to keep herself from panicking.

'You have to run,' said Charlie quickly. 'Disapparate home and wait for her there.'

'No.'

'You can't stay here,' Bill offered. 'We are going to fight them. They are coming this way.'

'I can't leave without Dora,' she said, again with no room for argument. 'She's one of few the relatives I have, Charlie. I can't leave without her.'

'May be she already Apparated away,' Bill offered.

'She would never leave me,' Judy said resolutely.

'Be that as it may you can't stay here,' Charlie urged her.

'Charlie!

'Jude!

'Judy!' They all turned toward the origin of the familiar voice. Tonks ran toward them, her hair now pitch black, showing her concern. 'I've looked all over for you!' She gave her younger cousin a hug, making her wince as she touched her wrist. 'What's wrong?'

'Broke her wrist,' Bill offered. 'Take her with you, Tonks. We have to go back and fight them.'

'What?!' No!' Judy exclaimed, looking at Charlie.

'We have to,' Charlie said with no room for argument. 'We can't let them come this way and hurt any more innocent people.'

'We have to go,' said Tonks.

'We do too, Charlie,' said Bill.

Judy and Charlie looked at each other for a moment, before flinging their arms around each other and locking lips in a passionate kiss.

'Now?!' Tonks and Bill exclaimed at the same time.

Charlie quickly pulled back. 'I love you. I've been meaning to tell you for months. I love you.'

'I love you too,' Judy smiled up at him, standing on her toes to kiss him again.

'Well, I'm sorry but you two will have to work on your timing.' Tonks grabbed Judy's hand and pulled her out of Charlie's embrace. Bill did the same with Charlie, who had stood motionless for several seconds after the exchange. 'Stay focused!' Tonks scolded as she pulled Judy along, her hand closed firmly around Judy's.

'But,-'

'You didn't See him. He will be all right,' she assured Judy as they reached the edge of the forest. 'I suppose this is a good a place as any. We'll Apparate into the garden OK?' Judy nodded, closed her eyes, and within a second she felt as if a hook pulled her back at her navel. She held her breath as the world spun around her and didn't open them until Tonks squeezed her hand. 'We're safe.'

Judy sighed and couldn't keep herself from bursting into tears. 'Dora,-'

'Come on,' Tonks put her arm around her. 'We're safe. They will be too,' she said reassuringly. 'We have to wake Remus and get that wrist of yours looked at.' They reached the front door and Tonks opened it with the Alohamora spell. 'Remus!' She called up the stairs, before taking Judy inside the living room.

'What's happened?' Lupin called as he rushed down the stairs. He halted in the door opening, his eyes quickly scanning the room, fear colouring his irises.

'We're all right,' said Judy reassuringly, cradling her wrist as she sat down on the sofa.

'Dora?' asked Lupin confused as she emerged from the kitchen with a damp cloth.

'I'm all right,' she cast him a small smile as she walked to Judy and handed her the cloth. 'It's cool, it might reduce the swelling a bit. I'm afraid I can't do much more for you, my Healing skills...'

'Remus will fix it,' said Judy convinced. 'May be you should take a seat too,' Judy offered, only now noticing how much the events of the evening had drained her cousin as well.

'No, I have to get back.'

'Dora no!' Judy exclaimed. 'You are in no condition to fight off Death Eaters!'

'Death Eaters?' Lupin exclaimed. 'That's what happened?'

'Yes,' said Tonks dismissively. 'They turned up after the match, torturing Muggles...I have to go back and fight them.'

'Remus, stop her!' Judy pleaded as Tonks headed for the hallway.

'Dora,' he said in a gentle tone as he took her arm. 'Don't go,' he said calmly. 'You've done enough.'

'I'm training to be an Auror,' Tonks retorted. 'I should be there. I should fight.'

'You've done enough,' said Lupin gently. 'You brought her home.' He cast Tonks a warm smile. 'You came back to me. Both of you.' Judy couldn't help but smile as she saw the exchange and felt much of what was left unsaid.

'But I have to do something,' Tonks said, desperately.

'Go to the Ministry,' Judy suggested. 'Give them a first hand account of what you've seen. I am sure you can do much more there than on the grounds right now.'

'Ok,' Tonks agreed. 'I'll go to the Ministry. I promise,' she added, meeting Lupin's eyes.

'Be careful,' Lupin said, letting go of her arm.

'Always,' she winked at him. 'Take care of her.' She looked over her shoulder and cast Judy a meaningful glance. 'Stay here until that wrist has healed.'

'Yes, Nymphadora,' she rolled her eyes at her cousin, knowing all too well she meant she shouldn't try and check on Charlie any time soon. Tonks turned on her heel and left.

'Well,' Lupin walked toward her in his pajamas and sat down beside her. "How about I take care of this?' he asked, taking her broken wrist gently in his hand. 'And you tell me everything?' he asked, caressing her cheek. Judy nodded, unable to withhold her tears as all the tension of the past hours finally overtook her.

'Remus,-'

'Don't worry,' he said, pulling her into his embrace. 'You're safe.' Judy watched as he took his wand from his pocket and flicked it with a wordless spell at her wrist. For a moment the pain grew, before it subsided once again. Lupin held her tightly as she trembled and sobbed for a while. He tried to calm her by repeating she was safe.

'Everyone was panicking,'Judy said with a tremor in her voice. 'I got separated from Dora, I couldn't find her and I thought she...and my wrist, if I had encountered a Death Eater I wouldn't have been able to defend myself...'

'Stop,' said Lupin gently. 'You shouldn't think like that, sweetheart. You both made it out. You are both safe.'

'Fred and George wanted me to come with them. I should let them know I'm all right.' She said, her mind wandering to a different Weasley.

'You can Floo them in the morning?' Lupin offered.

'I'd better not,' she said sadly. 'Harry will be at the Burrow too.'

'Harry will think you are a concerned friend checking in on her best friends,' Lupin offered. 'But Dumbledore told me,- '

'Dumbledore isn't always right, Jude,' Lupin said irritable, as he got up and walked to the kitchen. 'Tea?'

'Yes, please,' said Judy. 'And I am not doing this for Dumbledore,' she added, annoyed, having already discussed the matter for hours after his return from Hogwarts the day before.

'Your mother died,-'

'For a good cause,' Judy interjected. 'And I have no intention of getting killed.'

'Neither did she,' Lupin offered as he poured tea in two cups. Judy took one and waited for Lupin to sit down.

'I am scared too, you know,' Judy said softly. 'I have no clue what I am getting myself into...let alone how I can convince Sirius to let me do my part.'

'We will have to deal with that later,' Lupin said. 'And we will convince him together.'

'Thank you, Remus,' Judy said with a small smile.

'We probably should let him know you're all right,' said Lupin, getting to his feet. 'I don't want him to worry about you when he hears the news and do something rash.' He took a small piece of parchment and a quill from a drawer nearby.

'Padfoot,' he said as he wrote. 'Quidditch has been canceled due to unauthorized magic during the game. The witches are safe. Moony.' He rolled up the parchment and walked to the window. On the window sill sat the owl they'd bought a while before to exchange messages with Sirius.

'Thank you, Remus,' said Judy, before sipping her tea. She was grateful that he immediately informed her father, knowing Sirius might otherwise do something reckless as soon as he heard about tonight's events. She held her cup with both hands, savouring its warmth, as she watched the owl fly away.

Judy smiled, but before she knew it her smile broke into a yawn of exhaustion. Lupin walked back toward her and took the tea cup from her hands as her eyes started drooping.

'It's the healing charm,' Lupin explained to her. 'It must have drained your last energy after what you've been through tonight. You should really get some rest.'

Judy nodded. 'I guess I'd better be off to bed then.'

'I'll help you,' he said, putting an arm around her waist as she swayed slightly. 'We will talk further in the morning.' Judy didn't protest as he led her toward the small hallway and the stairs leading up to her bed room.

* * *

 _Judy opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see the star lit sky above her. She blinked a few times, but there was no change. She wasn't in her bedroom anymore._

 _She lay on something soft and laid down her hands beside her. As she grasped what was underneath her she realized she lay on a field of grass. She pushed herself up. As she looked around the camp site she couldn't help but feel afraid. She hadn't expected to find herself back at the site she had escaped a few hours ago._

 _Her attention was immediately drawn to the sound of muffled voices coming from the tent beside her. Since Judy realized she was either dreaming or Seeing, she remained in front of the tent, making sure she did not miss anything._

 _'Charlie, you can't,' Bill whispered as the two eldest Weasley brothers came into view. Bill's long hair was tied back in a scruffy pony tail, several strands hanging loose and framing his freckled face. He wore an old and faded Weird Sisters shirt and striped pajama pants._

 _'I have to Bill,' Charlie retorted, slipping into a leather jacket. Contrary to Bill, Charlie wore a pair of faded grey jeans and a maroon shirt. His hair, however, looked like Bill's, unkempt._

 _'She left with Tonks,' Bill said as he took his brother's arm. 'She is well.'_

 _'She is hurt,' Charlie replied._

 _'Her uncle probably already healed her,' Bill retorted. 'You cannot go.'_

 _'Like hell I can't,' Charlie pulled his arm from his older brother's grasp._

 _'Charlie, please think,-'_

 _'I love her,' Charlie raised his voice._

 _'I know!' Bill hissed. 'And I understand you are worried about her,' he said honestly. 'But if you get caught...'_

 _'I don't care,-'_

 _'Well you should,' Bill retorted. 'I know you love her. Trust me, I do...the two of you...it fits...perfectly,' Bill said, his lips curling up in a small smile, despite his serious tone of voice. 'But you have to stay here. It's not worth the risk of losing her, Charlie.' Bill tried to reason with his younger brother._

 _'I will be careful,' Charlie reassured him as he met his eyes. 'I know I am taking a risk, but...' he smiled. 'I don't know how to explain it, but I know I won't lose her.' He said it with such confidence that Bill couldn't protest anymore._

 _'Just...make it short, we're leaving in an hour or two...and be careful.'_

 _'Always,' Charlie winked, before he Apparated away._

Judy awoke with a start. She cast back her duvet, slipped her feet into her slippers, and carefully opened the bed room door. She shushed Duncan as he meowed questioningly from his cushion in the corner of the bedroom.

Judy carefully, though quickly, descended the stairs. She tiptoed through the hall and the living room. She walked through the kitchen and carefully unlocked the back door, before slipping outside. She hugged herself as a cold breeze past her, watching over the garden and guessing where Charlie would Apparate.

With a faint pop he Apparated a few meters away from her. Judy smiled as she saw the confusion in his eyes. She kicked off her slippers and ran toward him. Her bare feet made no noise on the soft grass. Charlie caught her in a tight hug as she flung her arms around his neck.

'Are you all right?' he asked breathlessly.

'Yes,' said Judy as she held onto him. 'You?'

'A few scratches,' Charlie replied, followed by a long silence as they simply held each other and savoured each others touch.

'You shouldn't have come,' said Judy as she finally pulled back.

'I know,' Charlie sighed. 'Bill already gave me a speech...'

'I know,' said Judy, smiling as Charlie looked at her confused. 'I Saw,' she explained.

'It's shifting then?' he asked. 'To the present?'

'Sometimes. And sometimes the near by future,' said Judy. 'I Saw just ahead of you this time.' Judy caressed his unkempt red hair. 'Bill means well. He cares about you. He just wants this to work out for you,' she said kindly.

'I know,' Charlie replied. 'I'm not angry with him, I just don't like to be reminded of our situation...'

'You find it harder to deal with than before,' said Judy, noticing the tone in his voice and the tension in his posture. Charlie let go of her and turned around to look over the field. Judy recognized how he took his time to find the right words.

'Today...when I saw you were hurt and you wouldn't come with me...the thought of leaving you behind...the thought of anything happening to you...'

'Charlie,-' she stepped forward, her gaze aimed at the field as well, and took his hand.

'I never expected...I never knew I could feel this way,' Charlie continued as he turned to look at her. 'And yes, for me it is getting harder to deal with the distance...every time I write you, every time we Floo each other...every time I see you...' he cupped her cheek.

Judy broke their eye contact as she backed away out of his reach. It ached her heart to see the mixture of longing and sadness in his eyes and she couldn't help but think back on her conversation with Lupin earlier that evening. She bit her lip, pondering whether to inform Charlie about what Dumbledore had asked her. She hadn't before, thinking her task still lay so far ahead she would have plenty of time, but now that Dumbledore had informed Lupin and she would soon start her preparation with Snape out of all wizards...

'Don't,' she said as Charlie tried to cross the distance she had created.

'Judy,-'

'Just hear me out for a moment,' she said, taking another step away from him. 'I know how you feel...I feel it too,' she quickly wiped away a tear as she felt it sliding down her cheek. 'I love hearing from you. I love talking to you. I love seeing you...I love to be in your arms,' Charlie cast her a warm smile. 'But I also miss you when we're apart, sometimes I miss you so much it aches,' she said truthfully. 'I know how it feels, Charlie. How all of it feels. And that's why I understand if you...' she took a deep breath before she continued.

'Judy,-'

'Times are changing...today was just an incident, but who knows what the future will bring...I understand if you don't want to do this anymore,' she finished. Charlie looked at her for a moment, clearly at a loss for words. 'I understand if,-'

'I love you.'

'Charlie,-'

'Stop,' he said, quickly crossing the distance between them and smothering her protest with a long kiss. 'I love you,' he repeated as he pulled back and met her eyes. 'Promise me you will never ask me this again,' he looked at her until she nodded.

'I just thought,-'

'Never again, Judy,' Charlie urged her. 'I don't care how much it hurts when we're apart. I'm a big boy, I can handle pain...what I can't handle is the thought of losing you...and you giving me an out, isn't exactly helping...'

Judy smiled up at him. 'I'm sorry, I didn't realize...I won't ask you again. I promise.'

'Thank you,' Charlie said as he pulled her close.

Judy leaned against his chest, overlooking the field before them and savouring the touch of his body against hers. Somewhere deep down, she'd known Charlie would react the way he did, that he wouldn't take the way out she was offering him. But still, she couldn't bring herself to tell him of the task that lay ahead of her, afraid that he might change his answer...


	3. Chapter 2: King's Cross Station

**Author's note:** Hello everybody! As you know it took me ages to finish the first story in this series; to be honest, life just got in the way. I never dreamt of writing the second installment, but here I am posting chapter 2 already. I am so excited I am able to continue Judy's journey with all of you. I am looking forward to hear what you think. Please keep the reviews coming, as they inspire me to keep writing this story!

 **Chapter 2**

 **King's Cross Station**

Judy sat in a lotus position on the sofa, a blue blanket covering her bare legs, as she still wore her night gown. Duncan lay on it, purring as she scratched him behind his ears, his eyelids half closed and his yellow eyes shining brightly against the dark fur. Beside her on the sofa lay her book list for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Somehow, she hadn't realized that she would soon be returning to school for the last time in her life...she hadn't realized either it would scare her as much as it did. Then again, she'd hadn't known what task lay ahead of her, until a few months ago.

Apart from endlessly discussing his concerns with her about Dumbledore's plans, Lupin had also informed Judy about the teacher that would help her prepare. Though the thought of attending private lessons from Snape gave her an unsettling feeling, she couldn't help but be intrigued with Dumbledore's trust in the Potions teacher. Especially, considering his dislike for her, which had only grown worse since learning about her true identity. And, thinking back on their last conversation, Judy couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened between her father and Snape when they were attending Hogwarts themselves. Private lessons did mean she might have a chance to find out...

'Up already?' she startled at Lupin's voice, scaring Duncan who jumped off her lap with a loud hiss. Her uncle looked at her from the doorway, still in his pajamas as well. 'Oh dear...bad conscience?' Lupin asked amused as he walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her forehead. 'Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?'

'Yes, finally,' said Judy honestly, having been woken up by nightmares in the nights before. 'I think the worst is over.'

'Good,' Lupin cast her a warm smile. 'Tea and porridge?' he asked, not waiting for an answer as he flicked his wand at the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. Judy smiled as the kitchen cabinets opened and two bowls flew out, while the kettle filled itself with water and settled on the stove.

'I'll make it next time,' Judy smiled at his confused expression. 'I am of age now, Remus,' she said, amused that her uncle still needed some time to get used to that idea.

'Give me a year,' Lupin said gently, picking up her book list, before sitting down next to her. 'I suppose we'd better get these today. You're leaving for school in a few days...that's odd, it says you need dress robes?'

'I know,' said Judy. 'I suppose there will be a farewell ball or something at the end of the school year?'

'There wasn't in my time,' Lupin said, confused. 'But I suppose there will be a ball of some sort. Well, that means an extra stop at Madam Malkin's. Better try on your school robes before we leave., just to make sure you haven't outgrown them. Otherwise we have to buy new ones of those as well.'

'Yes,' Judy sighed as she met his eyes. 'It's weird it's my final year...'

'You look worried,' said Lupin confused. 'I'm sure you'll finish your education without any problems.' He offered, interpreting her concern wrong. 'Last year's grades were more than sufficient, despite everything you went through.'

'Do you trust Snape?' asked Judy, voicing part of her real concern.

Lupin contemplated his answer. 'I trust Dumbledore...and I trust he has good reasons to trust Snape to help you with your preparations.'

'What did Padfoot do to him?' Judy asked, hoping he would finally grant her an answer this time.

Lupin rolled his eyes. 'I have told you before and I will tell you again...,' he said, getting to his feet and making his way to the kitchen as the kettle whistled and lifted itself off the stove, to pour the hot water in two cups on the counter. 'Ask your father.' Judy rolled her eyes as well at his answer.

'Fine,' she said, recognizing defeat, as she cast back the blanket. She savoured the touch of the wood on her bare feet, before getting up from the sofa and following her uncle to the kitchen table. Two bowls of steaming hot porridge floated toward it, each followed by a cup of hot water and two small teabags. A nearby cabinet opened and a table cloth flew out, spreading itself over the wooden table, underneath the porcelain still floating in the air. Judy and Lupin took their chairs as the bowls and cups settled on the cloth. The tea bags lowered themselves gently as two spoons, followed by a sugar pot, were last to fly in and settle down gently. 'Perfect as always,' she smiled at Lupin.

* * *

That afternoon they followed their usual routine and as usual Judy emerged coughing from the hearth at Flourish and Blotts. Several witches and wizards, dressed in multicoloured robes, arched a brow at her. As Lupin emerged, she'd managed to control her breathing, but she still looked at him with teary eyes. He looked at her amused, before clapping the soot off his clothes.

'Do not laugh,' said Judy dangerously, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

'I wouldn't dare,' Lupin said amused as he put his arm around her shoulder. 'How about we shop for your robes and supplies first and then we return for your books?'

'Good idea,' Judy agreed as they walked toward the front door, evading several piles of books that threatened to topple over. Judy couldn't help but look around at the dark bookcases lining the walls, smiling as she looked at the colourful covers.

'Judy, Remus?!' Judy looked in front of her just in time to see a mass of red hair as someone hugged her tightly. 'It's so good to see you are all right, dear,' said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at her.

'Hello Mrs. Weasley,' said Judy, warmed by the other woman's concern about her well being. 'Fred Flooed me everybody made it home safely?'

'Yes,' Mrs. Weasley nodded.

'Are you here alone?' Judy asked curiously, feeling ambivalent about the answer, as she knew she had to avoid Harry if possible but also hoped to see her friends...and perhaps Charlie.

'Yes. My husband is working and I didn't want the children to be wandering around with everything that's happened...'

'Any news from the Ministry?' asked Lupin interested.

'Nothing but chaos,' said Mrs. Weasley truthfully. 'Arthur's been working hard to help clean up the mess. That wretched Skeeter woman elicited a speech from him and twisted the entire statement, claiming people had died in the attack and such things...'

'That's awful!' Judy said.

'I hope Arthur doesn't get himself too worked up about it,' said Lupin. 'All that Skeeter woman does is gossip and write rubbish.'

'Thank you, Remus,' said Mrs. Weasley, thankful for his support. 'I'm sorry, but I really should get going, I still have much to buy...'

'Give Arthur my regards,' said Lupin.

'Give the twins my love,' Judy added. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

'I'm glad when you all will be back and safe at Hogwarts,' she said truthfully. 'Goodbye you two.' She turned around and quickly disappeared from view amongst the stacks of books around them.

'She looks tired, Remus,' said Judy, concerned.

'Hopefully she will have less to worry about when her children are back at school,' Lupin offered as he took her hand and led her out of the bookstore.

Her thoughts still lingering on Mrs. Weasley and her family, Judy was slightly overwhelmed by the crowd in the streets. Her breathing turned shallow as fear gripped her heart for a moment. Lupin quickly responded by gently squeezing her hand. 'I'm here,' he said soothingly. Judy nodded.

She firmed her grip as he led her through the crowd, steadying her breathing as she focused on his presence. 'How about I collect some money from your vault and you go to Madam Malkin's to start your fitting?' He gestured to the building next to Flourish and Blotts.

'Alone?' Judy asked, unable to hide her fear.

Lupin turned around and led her to a quiet corner. 'Sweetheart, what's wrong?'

'Nothing,' she lied, making Lupin arch a brow. 'I'm just...I'm just scared,' she said truthfully. 'I'm scared of what will happen...to all of us...when...when Voldemort returns,' she added in a whisper.

'Dumbledore will not ask anything from you that you are not ready for or capable of,' Lupin tried to reassure her. 'We all have our parts to play...we all have our loved ones to protect.' He brushed a strand of her dark hair away from her face. 'When the time comes, the only thing we can do is fight...with everything we got.' He smiled at her.

'OK,' Judy smiled back at him, somehow feeling relieved.

'Now, come on, I promise I will be right back...besides, I don't think I will be of much help anyway.' He kissed her forehead before bidding her goodbye and continuing his way to Gringott's to collect some of her savings from the vault her parent's left to her.

Judy turned on her heel and looked at the shopping window. A model wearing identical Ravenclaw school robes as hers stood, facing her. The sight of it made her feel a mingle of joy and sadness. She quickly entered the store.

Madam Malkin herself, a squat, smiling witch stood behind a small counter and looked up from her paperwork as Judy closed the door behind her. She looked her up and down for a moment as if guessing her measurements, before putting her quill back in her ink bottle. 'Hogwarts or dress robes?' she asked, kindly as she walked toward the younger witch.

'The latter,' Judy replied, as she'd checked and her school robes still fitted her perfectly, that morning at home.

'Right this way,' the older witch said as she preceded Judy to the back of the shop. On the right side a rack of beautiful dresses lined the wall. There seemed to be a dress in every colour imaginable, and Judy even noticed several dressed changing colour, depending on the angle you looked at them. 'Do you have something in mind, dear?' Judy shook her head, overwhelmed by all the possibilities to choose from. 'Let's see now,' Madam Malkin, looked at her for a moment. 'Considering your hair colour, eyes, complexion...' She turned around and walked toward the section with dark red, purple and blue shades. 'Long or short?'

'Long,' said Judy without hesitation.

'I thought so,' the older witch pulled out a total of six dresses. She turned around and beckoned Judy to follow her to the dressing rooms. 'Try these on,' she said, hanging the dresses inside the dressing room.

Judy closed the curtain and took a moment to look at the several colours. She touched each dress, allowing the fabric to slide through her fingers. Only from looking and feeling she knew she'd found what she was looking for. She slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt, dropping them on the floor, and pulled a navy blue satin dress over her head. The mermaid model accentuated her figure, which she was glad to have gained back over the summer. She gathered her long black locks and pulled them forward over her right shoulder.

'How is it going in there, dear?' Madam Malkin inquired curiously.

'I think this is the one,' said Judy, pulling back the curtain. The other witch smiled at her.

'Good choice,' she said approvingly. 'It is a bit too long though,' she said, looking at the amount of fabric on the floor. She helped Judy on the footstool and took out her pins to adjust the length. Judy couldn't help but smile the entire time as Madam Malkin pinned the dress until it was the right size. She looked up as the door bell rang, indicating another customer. 'I will be right with you,' she called, finishing up Judy's dress.

'No need...' Judy looked up as she recognized Lupin's voice. She kept her eyes on the door opening as he entered the back of the shop. She couldn't help but beam as she saw the look of awe in his eyes. She knew why he looked at her with a mixture of emotions, having felt she'd looked at her mother's reflection in the mirror, a few moments before.

'You look so...beautiful,' said Lupin breathlessly. He sat down on a nearby stool as he looked at her in silence.

'Thank you,' said Judy affectionately.

'There,' said Madam Malkin, making a final adjustment. She took out her wand and flicked it at the bottom of the dress. Scissors, needles and thread flew from nearby and started making their way around the pins she had put in. In a few short moments, the dress was cut to size and the edges sown neatly again. Madam Malkin made some final touches with her wand, before asking Judy to change back into her regular clothes. She did so with a hint of regret, having felt quite special in the navy blue dress.

Judy handed the dress to the older witch as she left the dressing room in her usual attire. Lupin still sat on the stool near the archway leading to the front of the shop. Judy followed Madam Malkin, but stopped at Lupin's side.

'I know what you saw,' she said gently, leaning over and hugging him. 'I miss her too.' Lupin put his arms around her in silence and returned the gesture. 'I think we need to stop for ice cream before we can go on,' she offered as she pulled out of the embrace.

'I quite agree,' Lupin nodded, now smiling.

They left the shop with their first package of the day and made their way through the still crowded street toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Lupin ordered a peanut butter ice cream for each of them as Judy looked around while she waited. She noticed Connor and Chelsea at a near by outdoor table, too taken up by each other to notice her. Judy was glad to see her house mates were still as smitten with each other as the last time she saw them at Hogwarts.

She put the package under her arm as Lupin handed her the ice cream cone, with two scoops of her favourite flavour and a large dollop of whipped cream on top. They picked an empty outdoor table in a more quiet corner to enjoy their treat. They spent their time, mostly in silence, observing the wizards and witches passing by. Judy noticed after a time that most of them seemed a little on edge, more alert than the year before. The events at the Quidditch World Cup and the Dark Mark had clearly left an effect...

'To the Apothecary?' asked Judy as she already got to her feet. Lupin followed her lead and they quickly made their way to the shop. Judy held her breath as they passed the barrel of dragon dung, in front of the shop, wondering how Charlie could work amongst animals producing this smell every day.

She read the list of ingredients she needed to collect out loud and agreed with Lupin that he would look for the top half of the list and she would look for the bottom half. Hoping it was the quickest way to gather all of it and leave the smell of bad eggs and rotten cabbage, which lingered all around the shop, behind.

Both Judy and Lupin welcomed the smell of fresh air as they left the Apothecary behind them and quickly made their way back to Flourish and Blotts.

'Judy!' She looked toward the origin of the voice and again saw a mass of red hair coming toward her. She had enough time to see it was Willow this time, followed in her wake by her parents. The other witch hugged her tightly as she reached her side. 'How are you?'

'All right,' she said truthfully.

'I read about the Quidditch World Cup in the Daily Prophet,' Willow said quickly. 'Dad has been working overtime since it happened. Of course he won't say anything about it...' she rolled her eyes.

'Probably for your own protection,' Lupin offered gently.

'I suppose, Professor...I mean, Mr. Lupin,' she corrected herself quickly. 'Sorry, I suppose I haven't gotten used to the idea that you are not teaching anymore.'

'Willow,' her father, appeared at her side and took her arm. He was a tall dark haired man, dressed in a suit. 'I told you not to run off...oh, hello Judy. Mr. Lupin,' he nodded curtly. Judy felt uneasy at the way he looked at her uncle. She took his hand as she felt him step away from her.

'Hello Mr. Waters,' said Lupin uncomfortably, his faded clothes and pale complexion a contrast to the other man's smart clothes and tanned skin. Judy held his hand tightly, trying to assure him that he had nothing to be ashamed of.

'Well, we have things to shop for and it is getting late so,-'

'Judy!' Willow's mother finally caught up with them and gave Judy a hug. 'You look well. It is so good to see you are all better,' she said, not having seen Judy since she left St. Mungo's months before. 'And of course it is good to see you too, Remus,' Jessica Waters cast him a genuine smile. Judy could see Willow's father did not look pleased at this.

'I was just saying we need to move on,' he said in a serious tone.

'Come on, dad. Can't I catch up with Judy first?' Willow pleaded.

'I am sure we can spare a moment, Kieran,' Jessica Waters, supported her daughter. Willow's father cast her a fierce look. 'Well, perhaps we should...you girls can catch up on the train soon enough,' she offered, with a forced lighthearted tone. 'It was good to see you two.'

'But mom,'-

'We're leaving, Willow,' her father said, nodding curtly at Judy and Lupin, and already pulling Willow along.

'Dad, you're hurting me,' said Willow, pulling her arm out of her father's reach and rubbing the red skin where he'd held her tightly.

'Let's go, dear,' said her mother, quickly urging her daughter to walk on, while observing her displeased looking husband.

'I'll see you on the train, Will,' Judy called after her friend as she moved on with her parents. She looked after them for a few seconds and then turned to face Lupin. 'What just happened?' she asked confused.

'I think Willow's father is not too pleased with my...condition,' Lupin offered.

'Your condition?' asked Judy, taken aback, having forgotten that by the end of the school year all the students had heard about Lupin being a werewolf. 'What a git,'

'Judy, language!' Lupin scolded. 'He is still Willow's father.' Judy snorted. 'Sweetheart, remember you still have to be careful...'

'Yes, I remember,' Judy rolled her eyes. 'Let's just go back to Flourish and Blotts and get my books, parchment and new quills.' She already pulled him along as she spoke. 'And then when we get home I am going to make us a big pot of tea and we'll spend the rest of the weekend away from these...idiots...' she said heatedly. She couldn't help but smile as she heard Lupin chuckle behind her, knowing deep down he did appreciate her protectiveness of him. She thought it was the least she could do, after all the years he'd spent protecting her.

* * *

Judy wrapped her blanket closer around her as she looked outside the kitchen window. She'd intended to sit against the large birch tree in the garden and watch the sunrise that morning. The gale outside had made her change her mind however. She looked up as she heard the wooden floorboards creek and turned on her heel as she heard soft steps on the wooden staircase. Duncan pushed the living room door open with his head and then looked up at her questioningly, with his yellow eyes. Judy smiled, relieved that Lupin was still sound asleep as he had been for the past hours.

A s she looked back outside, a soft blend of pink and orange coloured the horizon, lightening up the dark and cloudy sky. Judy could still see Sirius though, through a small clearing in the clouds, shining brightly in the dark blanket still covering part of the sky.

Judy scratched Duncan behind his ear as he crossed the kitchen counter. She was surprised he slept through all the noise she'd made earlier, for what felt like hours of tossing and turning in her bed. He usually was more apt at sensing something was troubling her.

She sighed deeply as she watched the sunrise, relieved the night had finally passed. She felt as if with the darkness, her troubled thoughts too disappeared. It was the combination of the events at the Quidditch World Cup, the prospect of starting her final year and with it the preparations for her task, and the missing of her father and Charlie. All of it together made her feel a mingle of sadness and fear that was quite different from that of the past year. It was perhaps more of a longing, to feel safe, and sheltered from the difficulties that lay ahead. After all those years of having to act responsibly, she wouldn't mind if this time someone else would carry the weight for her.

She took the envelope from under her blanket and opened it once again, to reread the letter she'd received that weekend. The letter that had made her longing for protection stir...the letter that made her realize that despite her father being on the run, his main concern was still his daughter's well being.

* * *

 _Sweetheart,_

 _Thank you for Moony's message. I am glad to hear you are well. It is times like these that are the hardest not to be around you. I really wish I could always keep you safe from harm. I suppose there lies my biggest challenge, since I finally saw you after all those years. I need to let my little girl go and see you as the young woman you've become. Forgive me if I need more time to adjust to_ _that thought. I never was any good at letting go...perhaps you remember that from the time we lost your mother. Despite my reckless reputation, your life and that of your mother's was never something I gambled with. I sincerely hope you do know that about me._

 _I am doing quite well, considering circumstances. I hate everything about my conditions, but I have seen worse. My travel companion seems to fair reasonably. I hope to be able to meet with you soon. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms and listen to all the stories I have missed. Though, in all honesty, that might take a while. I look forward to your letters in the mean time and I hope to be able to reply to all of them._

 _Love, always,_

 _Padfoot._

* * *

Judy smiled as the first sun rays broke through the clouds for a moment and caressed her skin. She cast back her blanket and allowed their natural warmth to chase away the night's chill. Duncan purred contently as she scratched him behind his ear.

Now that it was day, the letter had a different effect on her. It was not the missing and the longing for her father's protection that prevailed now, it was his words of letting go and seeing her as the woman she had become. There too lay Judy's own most important task. Her final year, her private lessons with Snape, it was all to prepare her for the most important task in her life. It was time for her to grow up, to let go of her school years and accept she had come of age and she was expected to take on a different kind of responsibility than she had the past years.

'Tea?' Judy smiled as she met Lupin's eyes. He already stood beside her, wearing the new pajamas and robe, which Judy had bought him as a gift for everything he'd endured with her the past school year. He whisked his wand at the kettle without waiting for an answer. It immediately whistled this time and poured steaming hot water into two mugs. Soon two tea bags flew over and lowered into the steaming hot liquid.

'I thought I would find you here,' he said as he put an arm around her and Judy leaned against him. 'You remind me of your mother. Pretending you can do it all on your own.'

'I think I am done pretending,' she said truthfully, allowing herself to savour the moment of being in her uncle's protective arms.

'It's OK to be scared you know,' Lupin said gently. 'I know I was when I agreed to take you in that night...'

'I know,' Judy smiled at him. 'I know we all are scared at times...I just hope I'll be able to cope when...when it matters, you know.'

'You will,' said Lupin confidently. 'Look how far you've come already...I know these past years haven't been easy on you, especially last year. But you made it.'

'Barely...'

'You made it,' he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 'Just remember, even when you feel you can't go on-'

'Giving up is not an option,' said Judy, taking a mug of tea from her uncle.

'Your grandfather used to say that,' Lupin smiled at her.

'Did you know them?' asked Judy interested.

'I met them, a few times, before...' He paused. 'Your mother took me to her home on several evenings...on the nights that there was going to be a full moon. She often prepared Wolfsbane potion for me...but she knew the night would still drain me, so she wouldn't allow me to stay at home on my own. She'd sit with me all night, making sure I was as comfortable as possible. Your grandparents were very kind. They didn't understand everything about our world, being Muggles. But they understood what I was and they never...they never hesitated to let me into their home. It is a shame you did not get to know them better...'

'I think I would have liked them very much,' said Judy honestly.

They stood in the kitchen for a while, drinking their tea quietly, looking out the window at the typical English weather and enjoying their last moment together. Lupin was the first to move. 'We'd better get ready, I don't want you to miss the train. I suppose your trunk-,'

'...is all packed,' Judy confirmed. 'I did all of it last night, since I couldn't sleep anyway.'

'Then you must have been very quiet,'said Lupin confused. 'I did not hear a thing...'

'Silencing Charm,' said Judy with a smile. 'One of the advantages of coming of age.' Lupin smiled at her. 'Don't worry, Remus,' she said as she got up. 'You will get used to it,' she winked at him.

* * *

They Apparated onto platform nine-and-three-quarters an hour later, a little away from the barrier, making sure they wouldn't be crashed into by anxious first years, emerging at a run onto the platform. They were welcomed by the sound of hooting owls and the sight of uncountable witches and wizards, surrounded by a white cloud of steam as the Hogwarts Express already stood waiting for Hogwarts' students. Judy smiled as she looked at the gleaming scarlet engine, enjoying the sight of the train.

'Come on, lets find you a seat,' said Lupin, pulling her floating trunk with one hand and holding hers with the other. Judy nodded as she followed him with Duncan in his wicker basket.

They soon found the compartment she usually shared with the twins, and Judy already noticed their luggage in the upper racks. Willow's trunk too was stowed on the rack opposite the twins and Lupin pushed Judy's trunk beside it. She put Duncan's basket on the seat, before following Lupin back outside to the platform to say their goodbyes.

'I'm going to miss you,' she said, as she gave him a tight hug.

'I'm going to miss you too,' said Lupin. 'It will be quiet at home without you.'

'I've left you a stock of Wolfsbane potion in the upper right kitchen cabinet,' Judy whispered in his ear.

'Thank you,' Lupin smiled at her as she pulled back. He cupped her cheek.

'Promise me you will be careful,' Judy said, meeting his eyes, knowing he too had been appointed a task by Dumbledore.

'I will,' he promised. 'You too...and let me know if Snape is giving you a hard time...'

'He will...but no more than usual,' Judy offered with a wink. She turned around to walk toward the train, but halted as she saw a group of red haired witches and wizards only a few meters away from them. She recognized Harry and Hermione too, as they bid goodbye to the Weasley family. She smiled as she saw Charlie give his sister Ginny a hug goodbye. He and Bill shared a grin and a mischievous look in their eyes as if keeping a secret from the rest of them.

Judy's heart jumped as Charlie looked up and met her eyes. She savoured the moment as both their lips curled up in a smile, sharing their own secret. But at that moment, the whistle blew, and Lupin urged her toward the train doors.

She saw Charlie move and Bill quickly taking his arm as he now too had noticed her. She was thankful the eldest brother was around to protect Charlie from himself once again. Her heart too ached, being so close in each others' presence and yet so far away.

Judy closed the door and leaned out the window. She took Lupin's hand for a moment as the pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move. She waved him goodbye, unable to keep her eyes from drifting to the other man she wished to say goodbye to too. Their eyes met for another fleeting moment and Charlie smiled and gave her a short wave as the train gained speed and rode away from the platform.

Judy too held her hand up for a moment, watching him Disapparate with his family. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she backed away from the window and turned to walk down the corridor and toward her compartment. Then...she froze.

Fred looked at her with a mingle of sadness and anger in his eyes. Judy's smile quickly faded under his gaze. She remembered that look all too well, from the Christmas she spent at the Burrow last year. She'd hoped to never see it again.

'Fred,' she said, swallowing.

'Who were you saying goodbye to?' he asked, accusation colouring his voice.

'Lupin,' said Judy in a would be casual tone.

'Right,' he said, turning on his heel and walking away from her.

'Fred,' she rushed after him.

'Don't,' he said as she took his shoulder.

'Fred, please,' Judy pleaded. 'I don't know what you think you saw, but,-'

'Don't,' he repeated, turning around this time. 'Don't lie to me,' he said, angrily. Judy met his eyes, torn between breaking a promise and lying to her best friend. He trembled with rage, his hands clenched into fists at his side. And yet his eyes showed how he truly felt...hurt, sad, broken.

'I...I'm sorry,' she said, tears welling up in her eyes. 'I didn't realize...' she said truthfully. 'I never meant to...I never meant to hurt you.'

'You two...you're together then?' he asked, his voice hurt. Judy nodded. 'For how...how long?' he asked, his voice strained.

'Please, Fred,' she said, moving aside for a couple of first years searching for an empty compartment. 'Do you really want to do this now?'

'Now or never, Jude,' he said meaningfully. 'You choose.'

She looked at him for a few moments, feeling their friendship crumble. 'Since Christmas,' she said, not meeting his eyes.

'Christmas,' he said breathlessly. 'You mean when you were at the Burrow you...and since we returned to Hogwarts you...and him...look at me!' He yelled at her. Several students' heads popped out of their compartments and looked down the corridor after hearing him yell.

'Everything all right with you two?' Willow asked as she and George approached them. They too had heard the commotion in their compartment down the corridor. Judy looked up at her with tear filled eyes. 'Oh dear,' she said, understanding the situation. 'George, why don't you take Fred...'

'The hell he will!' Fred said heatedly. 'I want you to look at me when you say it.' He said, still looking at Judy.

'Fred, not here,' Willow took his arm, but he pulled it from her grasp.

'Look at me!' He yelled at Judy.

'All right, I don't know what is going on,' said George, grabbing his brother's arm and holding it firmly. 'But whatever this is, we are not doing this here.' He dragged Fred away with him to their compartment, ignoring his protests and slamming the compartment door shut behind them.

'All right, the show is over,' Willow called. 'Go back to your compartments,' she looked at the younger students. 'I am a Ravenclaw Prefect and I will report every single one of you if you don't do as I say,' she said threateningly. She waited for every head to disappear from view before turning her attention back to Judy. 'I don't get it...how?'

'He must have seen us wave goodbye to each other just now...I didn't realize he was practically standing next to me,' she said, a tremor in her voice.

'Merlin's beard, Jude,' Willow sighed. 'You could have been more careful.'

'I know,' she said guiltily, 'I didn't want him to find out this way...I didn't want him to find out about it at all...'

'Well...this is awful...but, he would have eventually.' Willow offered. 'Perhaps it's better he found out now...I mean, the longer you would have waited, the harder it was going to be on him...you know how much he cares for you.'

'But our families...no one can know, Will.'

'Why not? You are of age now, Jude,' she said reassuringly. 'What are they going to do about it? Besides...haven't you kept enough secrets already?'

'I suppose...how am I going to make this right, Will?' she said exasperatedly.

'You can't' she said truthfully. 'But you do owe him the truth...all of it...and he deserves you looking him in the eye when you tell him.'

'How,-'

'I don't care how you do it,' Willow said, taking her by the arm and leading her toward their compartment. 'You are just going to do it.'

They halted in front of the compartment door. George quickly got to his feet as he noticed them and told his brother to stay in his seat. He opened the door and stepped aside to let Judy enter. Willow waited in the corridor and George joined her, closing the door behind him. They remained there, just in case they again needed to intervene.

Judy took a deep breath before looking up and meeting Fred's gaze. Their eyes locked as she sat down in the seat opposite him. She swallowed as she endured the heat in his eyes.

'I am so sorry,' Judy said truthfully. 'I never meant to hurt you...and neither did Charlie...but I...we...we have feelings for each other.'

'Since when?'

'I don't know...I guess I felt...something during the summer...but I wasn't sure Charlie felt the same way...not until we met again at Christmas,' she said truthfully. 'We didn't tell anyone because I was not of age yet and we didn't think anybody would understand.'

'Willow knew,' Fred retorted, glancing at their friend in the corridor.

'And Tonks,' Judy offered. 'But only because they helped me with my visions last year...Charlie brought me back at St. Mungo's, Fred. If it wasn't for him...' she paused and looked outside the window. 'I didn't know how to tell you, believe me you have always been the hardest to keep this from...I never meant to lie to you.'

'But you did,' Fred retorted.

'I thought...I hoped...I'd be able to tell you without...without hurting you,' she said truthfully. 'I never meant to do anything to hurt you.'

'Why him?' Fred asked, his anger subsiding. He got up and walked to the window to look outside. 'Because he's older? Because he's stronger? Because he,-' he asked without turning around.

'Because he's not my best friend,' said Judy truthfully. 'I'm sorry Fred, I've never...I just don't look at you that way.' She looked at his back. 'I care for you...very much,' she continued. 'You're my best friend, I wouldn't know what to do without you...you've always been there for me, no matter what.' She sighed. 'Fred, I do love you...just not like that.'

They both endured the minutes of silence that followed. Judy continued to stare at his back, trying to read his emotions from his body language. He crossed his arms and then uncrossed them again. He was no longer trembling with rage, neither were his fists clenched. His hands hung by his side, his fingers sometimes tapping on his jeans. His posture did not show emotions either, as he stood with his shoulders upright. Judy could only guess at what he was feeling.

'I know,' he sighed. 'I guess I've always known...I just hoped...'

'Fred,' Judy quickly got to her feet. 'You mean the world to me...I really am sorry.'

'I know you are...,' he added, turning around to face her. His expression was kinder than it had been before. 'But you can't control your heart...I just wished you told me a year ago.' Judy's heart broke as she saw the sadness in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than for him to open his arms and hug her the way he always had, assuring her everything was going to be all right. But she knew she was wishing for the impossible, as she felt something irreversible had just happened between the two of them.

Judy wasn't sure how long they stood there, face to face, yet with a chasm separating them. A chasm seeming impossible to cross. They each stood silent in their sadness, unchecked tears running down both their cheeks.

The door slid open behind her. 'Can we come back in?' Willow asked hesitantly.

'You can,' said Judy hoarsely, her throat constricted by her emotions. Fred turned on his heel and looked outside as he cleared his throat. Judy quickly wiped away her tears as Willow placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around and met her friend's kind eyes. George too, looked at her sympathetically.

'Fred...?' he asked carefully.

'I'm fine,' he assured his twin, turning around, his eyes red and still glistening. George only nodded. The twins would no doubt talk about the subject later.

They all took a seat, though opposite to previous years the girls sat together and so did the boys. They all understood their usual seating plan would not do for now. Judy opened the wicker basket and Duncan quickly emerged, stretching his limbs, before settling on Judy's lap. She caressed his dark fur and looked outside as George changed the subject.

'Now, what do you think Mum and our brothers' were on about at the platform? What is happening at Hogwarts this year?'


End file.
